


Hide behind your mask (I still could see you)

by proudjbstan



Series: In a different universe, in a different lifetime [3]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M, starcrossed lover boys, they ran away from a masquerade ball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:40:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23789461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/proudjbstan/pseuds/proudjbstan
Summary: The ballroom in which they were dancing just a moment ago seemed to exist in a far away distance when they were trapped here in their own world at the balcony.
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Kim Yugyeom
Series: In a different universe, in a different lifetime [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1580713
Kudos: 19





	Hide behind your mask (I still could see you)

Jaebum slammed him onto the wall. His hands gripping tightly both shoulders to the point where nails were starting to claw in. Yugyeom grimaced, but did not steer his eyes away from meeting Jaebum's.

"All the enemies are in there, so what were you thinking; pulling my hand like that in front of everyone?" There's ember in the voice, the barely distingushed fire from an anger Yugyeom had known so well his whole life. Jaebum's half face that wasn't covered by the mask were flushed across his cheekbones.

The ballroom in which they were dancing just a moment ago seemed to exist in a far away distance when they were trapped here in their own world at the balcony. In the the dimness of the night where the moon went hiding, they let the music trailed away into oblivion.

Yugyeom peered at Jaebum through his eyelashes, marveling at both the beauty and fierceness he found in him. This is the person whom he had surrendered his whole heart to, and in return, was granted love and loyalty beyond measure. This is the person he dreamed of spending eternity with.

"I don't care." Yugyeom said. "You're here, so I don't care." He pulled him into a hug and let Jaebum rest his head on his shoulder, and the tension bled away from him. The places where their bodies pressed against each other burned through the layer of clothes. At that moment, it was enough to contain the remnant of warmth in the cold night.

They were still wearing their masks, halves of each others, their soft breathing was the only sound accompanying two beating hearts. Jaebum wrenched Yugyeom's mask and let it fall to the ground. It clinked onto the foor and stayed limp. The sliver of light from between the doors shone onto his face, allowing Jaebum to trace the indented scars on his face. 

"You know that whatever happen in the future, I'll never let you pay for your father's sins. You know that right, hyung?"

Jaebum touched the mole under his left eye. His expression had changed into a sad smile.

  
Finally, after a long silence, his words were a mere whisper in his ears. It seemed like the inevitable doom that befallen his family had killed all hopes he once held. These were sins that couldn't be erased even if blood were spilled. 

"In this world, the only thing that solely belongs to me is my name. If even that is taken away, what would've been left of me?"

Yugyeom hated the withdrawn look that Jaebum tried to hide behind his mask. Hated the glint of hurt in his eyes even when he tried to muster a small smile. Amongst the ruination of The house of Im, Jaebum was the pillar of strength that his mother and brothers had been desperately clinging onto with their lives. 

This was the only time he dared to bare his bleeding wounds in the hope that someone would take notice of his own silent pleas and sufferings.

Yugyeom put his hands into Jaebum's hair, searching for the hairband at the back of his head. When he finally found it, he released his soft, silken hair and start weaving his hand through them gently.

"Jaebum." He breathed out his name. "Jaebum." Yugyeom took Jaebum's mask away.

He kissed his forehead, and let his lips linger on his skin. "I'll keep calling your name so it won't be lost." 

**Author's Note:**

> uhh yeah. i love yugbeom :)


End file.
